


Let's Have a Cuddle

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from anon on Tumblr: Fluffy Johnlock where Sherlock is very begrudgingly letting John cuddle with him. Sherlock doesn't like to show how much he actually enjoys cuddling (among other things) with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have a Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“Awfully cold in here, wouldn’t you say, Sherlock?”

Sherlock only briefly glanced up at John, who was now approaching Sherlock as he sat comfortably on the couch reading the newspaper. “I suppose. Perhaps you should tell Mrs. Hudson to have someone take a look at that furnace.”

“Sherlock, remember that night some months ago when we were just starting to… get more familiar with each other…” John chose his words carefully, remembering that Sherlock very rarely discussed the depths of their feelings, and thoroughly detested terms such as “became lovers” and “started dating.” “You spent twenty-five minutes explaining that when faced with bitter cold, stranded travelers often huddle together for warmth. And then you remember what you did?”

Sherlock’s cheeks turned rapidly into a fair shade of crimson, and he sunk his nose deeper into the paper so as not to be noticed. “What is your point?”

“Well, I was wondering,” John replied, pulling back the paper ever so gently, “If you wouldn’t mind explaining that to me again. After all, it is quite cold in here, and it would be beneficial, don’t you think?”

John could see the evidence that Sherlock was hiding a smile, no matter what his mouth was about to say. “If you insist, I suppose I might as well. Though don’t think I don’t see right through this ruse and know exactly what your ulterior motive is.”

“Sherlock Holmes, whatever could you mean?”

“Do you want to do this or not?”

John smiled and sat beside the detective. “Teach me all about it, Sherlock.”

After an emphatic and far too dramatic sigh, Sherlock braced himself beside his doctor and curled one arm around his shoulders. “In temperatures not exceeding 7.22 degrees Celsius or thereabouts, individuals may find the benefits of body-to-body heat transfer most effective for survival in extreme temperatures. If there is a blanket or coat, of course they should employ its use by wrapping themselves inside it, then stay as close as possible for as long as possible in order to regulate each other’s body temperature.”

“So when do we get to the shagging?” John asked.

“John…”

“If you don’t want to, that’s alright. But come on, Sherlock… let’s have a cuddle.”

“John, weren’t you in the middle of something?”

“What? Oh you mean emailing those clients back? Yeah, done. This is all I have left on my to-do list,” he winked.

Sherlock smiled, but quickly erased it. “Well, don’t you think I was doing something important?”

John scooted closer to him and flung his legs across Sherlock’s lap. “Were you?”

Sherlock’s hand moved along John’s leg. “I… suppose it can wait.”

“Right, then,” John urged. “Cuddle with me.”

“You know how I feel about affection,” he grumbled.

“You didn’t seem to mind my affection last night,” he smiled wickedly, and that pinkish hue rose up again in Sherlock’s cheeks.

“The primal instincts in members of the human race cannot always be considered romantic or affectionate—”

“Sherlock…”

“You’re going to make me do this, aren’t you?”

“Don’t you want to?”

And Sherlock, the greatest actor John had ever known on or off the stage, could not mask his feelings any longer. “I do,” he smiled.

“Well you’ve already got one arm around me,” John said. “Just do the same with the other.”

Sherlock’s other arm reached up around John’s shoulder, and John pulled Sherlock as close to him as he possibly could. “How’s this?” he asked.

“This is exactly how it’s meant to be done,” John answered.

“Now what?”

“Now… we kiss.” John’s lips met Sherlock’s, his hands brushed easily through his curly locks, and Sherlock reciprocated by reaching one hand down and gripping John’s thigh roughly.

“Sherlock,” John whispered, pulling away tenderly.

“Yes, John?” he breathed.

“Perhaps we should discuss this further in the bedroom.”

“Excellent proposal,” Sherlock answered. “Besides, there’s more room in my bed to really explain the benefits of mutual body heat regulation.”

John held Sherlock’s elbows firmly after they stood, looked him in the eye, and asked, “You do understand that I mean sex, don’t you?”


End file.
